


Pagan Poetry

by Khass_The_Cyberpunk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bjork - freeform, I dont know how to tag on this, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Song title for a title, Sub Okumura Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khass_The_Cyberpunk/pseuds/Khass_The_Cyberpunk
Summary: Just a thing I got in my head while listening to Bjork's Pagan Poetry"That's it" Bon whispered, opening his eyes, looking up at Rin. "Break yourself, lose yourself on me" he whispered, hands moving to Rin's thighs, gripping them. "Moan my name till all you can think about is me" he sat up, leaning into Rin's ear, continuing to whisper lust covered words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp6tAcjq0N0

Rin always thought back to the times when he would hear the words _"No one can ever love someone like that!"_   he would think it was true, would lay there, wondering if anyone could love someone like him. "Bon" a tanned finger pressed against his lips. A small sigh fell from his lips as that finger moved away. He closed his eyes, and leaned into the hand that began to caress his cheek. 

_Pedaling_ _through_   
_The dark currents_   
_I find_   
_An accurate copy_

Rin could hear the music playing from the iPad, resting on the desk, sat under the dim lamp. "This is . . . " he began but pushed his lips together, opening his eyes faintly, looking down at the older male. 

"Wrong?" Bon replied, leaning into the pale neck. He pressed his lips lightly and dragged them down to the dip between Rin's neck and collar bone. "This feels right to me, it is right" he mumbled between kisses. He parted his lips, slipping his arms up the back of Rin's T-shirt, gliding his hands up the unmarked skin. He was going to cover the young boy in bruises. "Well, not the doing it before marriage"

Rin let out a soft snort, resting his hands on the bare skin of Bon's shoulders. "What are you talking about?" he mumbled softly, closing his eyes. He parted his lips, letting out a faint sound in approval as Bon began to suck softly at his skin. "Yes" he let out a whisper. 

Bon pulled his head away, pulling Rin's t-shirt off, his skin almost seemed to shine in the dim lighting. He let out a chuckle, and flattened the dark blue locks that became messy after getting pulled from its more fluffy flattened style. He wrapped his arms around Rin's lower back, pulling him onto his lap, and pressing his lips onto his chest. 

_A blueprint_   
_Of the pleasure_   
_In me_

A black tail twitched slightly. Rin opened his eyes, and pressed his lips into Bon's hair, closing them again. The tanned male's lips felt like fire on his skin, he wanted to feel those lips everywhere. He wanted to feel them travel down his chest, down his stomach, on his lips, his legs, his shoulders, his back. His eyes shot open, and he lifted his head, "I feel something" he mumbled softly. 

"Of course you do" Bon mumbled against his chest, pushing his hips up slightly, slipping his hands onto Rin's clothed thighs earning a shocked gasp. "I've been thinking about the things I want to do to you" he tilted his head up, looking up at Rin. 

Rin turned his head, glancing down at Bon, a faint blush on his cheeks. He could feel the warmth of Bon's breath on his chin. He closed his eyes, and leaned in, pressing his pale lips against his lover's. 

_Swirling black lilies totally ripe_   
_A secret code carved_   
_Swirling black lilies totally ripe_   
_A secret code carved_

Bon pushed Rin back, not breaking the kiss. He rested his waist between the boy's clothed legs, and reached down tugging at the waistband of the grey joggers. His pushed Rin's lips open, slipping his tongue in between. 

Rin lifted his hips, letting out a gentle gasp, moving his tongue to press it along Bon's. He reached for Bon's belt, unbuckling it and, tugging at his jeans. "This" he forced himself to break the kiss. "Get this off too" he whispered softly, cheeks almost as red as a rose. 

"Demanding, aren't you?" Bon let out a chuckle and sat up, unbuttoning the top of his jeans and pulling them down. He leaned on one hand, pushing them back and let them slip onto the floor. He turned his head back to Rin, just as he watched the shorter male drop his boxer briefs onto the floor. His eyes widened and he stared. In the dim light, Rin looked gorgeous. 

Rin was sat, one leg laying on the bed, the other bought up a little, leaning his chin on his knee. It almost hid his cock, which seemed to be getting harder from the surprised and hungry stare that he was receiving. "Are you just gonna sit there and watch?" he glanced away, feeling mildly embarrassed yet excited from this. 

_He offers_   
_A handshake_   
_Crooked_   
_Five fingers_   
_They form a pattern_   
_Yet to be matched_

Bon's lips tugged into a smile, "Just enjoying the view" he replied, and moved pressing his hand by Rin's and pushed his fingers between Rin's interlocking them. He leaned in, pressing his lips against the blue haired boy's. He wanted to ravish him, dig his nails into his hips. God, he just wanted Rin. 

_On the surface simplicity_   
_But the darkest pit in me_   
_It's pagan poetry_   
_Pagan poetry_

Rin began to feel the heat rise in his stomach, his hand tangled with the white sheets, letting out gasps. His other hand flew up to cover his mouth, trying to hold back the gasps. He could feel Bon biting at his hips, his hands gripping at his thighs. His tail slipped around Bon's leg.

Bon opened his eyes faintly, and glanced up at Rin. He pulled his lips away from the light pink bruise, and reached up, wrapping his fingers around Rin's wrist. "Hey" he whispered softly. 

Rin sat up and looked down at Bon, a blush on his cheeks. "I don't like them, I--" he was hushed. "Why?" he asked, looking into Bon's brown eyes. 

"I want to hear your voice, I want to hear you cry out my name as I cover your body in pleasure" Bon replied, and dipped his head, between Rin's thighs. 

Rin let out a shocked cry and bought his hand up, gripping Bon's black hair. He was _skilled._ He began to wonder if Bon had ever done this before. He let his back hit the bed, hands, tugging at the bobbing head. "S-So good" he moaned softly, closing his eyes. 

Bon ran his tongue along Rin's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. He closed his eyes, took the length into his mouth, taking as much as he could, and began to bob his head. He could feel Rin squirm in pleasure, and feel his hands gripping at his head. It made his own cock twitch just by hearing Rin's moans in pleasure. He was enjoying it. 

"B-Bon!" no, "Ryuji!" Rin cried out, arching his back as he began to reach his early climax. "Ryuji!" 

_Morse coding_ _signals (signals)_   
_They pulsate (wake me up) and wake me up_   
_(pulsate) from my hibernating_

_He's getting sloppy_ Bon thought, one hand resting on Rin's hip. His other hand was between Rin's open thighs, two fingers scissoring and slipping in and out of Rin's hole. He twirled his tongue with Rin's, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of Rin's head, holding it in place. 

Rin couldn't help but squirm at the alien feeling, letting out both pained and pleasured moans, clenching his fists. He moaned into the kiss, close to moving his hips as a third finger was added stretching him even more. He lifted a hand, wrapping it around Bon's neglected cock, pumping it. 

"Little minx" Bon mumbled between kisses and moved his lips down to the side of Rin's neck, pressing open mouthed kisses onto his sensitive areas. He felt Rin tighten on his fingers, "Right here?" he pressed his fingers against a soft spot. Rin let out a shaky breath. "You like that, don't you?" 

_On the surface simplicity_   
_Swirling black lilies totally ripe_   
_But the darkest pit in me_   
_It's pagan poetry_   
_Swirling black lilies totally ripe_   
_Pagan poetry_

Rin kneeled above Bon's waist, leaning back slightly, hands resting on Bon's muscular thighs. "This'll hurt" he mumbled softly, and bit his bottom lip, a pointed tooth dragging slightly as his lip slipped back out from under his teeth. 

"I'll let you do it in your own time" Bon replied, head resting against the comfort of Rin's pillow. He wanted so bad to thrust up into the tremble boy above him, make him cry out, but he knew he had to contain himself. He grazed his thumbs on Rin's pale hips, and moved a hand, holding his cock straight. 

Rin closed his eyes, lowering himself. He winced and scrunched his face up slightly in pain. "It feels weird" he opened one eye, and hissed in pain. He forced himself to lower until he was sitting on Bon's waist, now panting a little. He felt full, the way it felt inside of him. He covered his mouth, and then pulled his hand away. 

"Rin, you look so beautiful like this" Bon's lips tugged up into a grin, hands running up and down Rin's thighs. "Ride me" he closed his eyes, "Before I lose it, and start thrusting like an animal" 

_Swirling black lilies totally ripe_

Rin pressed his hands onto Bon's chest, lifting his hips and lowering himself, hesitating and then forcing himself to take Bon's length. He let out soft pants, closing his eyes. The burning pain soon passed as the pain became pleasure. "Yes, yes" he repeated breathlessly. 

Bon opened his eyes, watching as Rin pushed himself. He lifted his hips as Rin went up, thrusting up into the half demon. He tilted his head back onto the pillow in pleasure.

"Oh!" Rin gasped softly, and bought up a hand covering his mouth. 

Bon reached up, pulling his hand away, and grabbing his other wrist too. He took a moment to admire Rin, watching the way his chest raised and fell as he panted, his hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat, the way his sweat slid down his marked chest. "Beautiful" Bon whispered softly. 

Rin pulled his hands away and rested his hands on Bon's thighs, leaning back as he forced himself to lift his hips. He watched Bon's expression relax, eyes closed, lips parted, the faint redness on his cheeks. _You keep calling me beautiful, I'm riding a masterpiece_  Rin closed his eyes, and tilted his head back, letting out a cry as Bon thrusted up, his cock brushing against that sweet spot inside of him. 

_I love him, I love him_   
_I love him, I love him_   
_I love him, I love him_   
_I love him, I love him_   
_She loves him, she loves him_

Precum dripped from Rin's neglected and aching cock. His body was feeling hot, and his legs were weak. He was trembling with the pleasure he was receiving. He sat on his knees, eyes closed accepting the pleasure. The way Bon thrusted into him, the hands gripping his hips, leaving the crescent moon shaped marks from his finger nails. "Ryuji, Ryuji" he began to pant his name, sounding out of breath. 

"That's it" Bon whispered, opening his eyes, looking up at Rin. "Break yourself, lose yourself on me" he whispered, hands moving to Rin's thighs, gripping them. "Moan my name till all you can think about is me" he sat up, leaning into Rin's ear, continuing to whisper lust covered words. 

_This time_   
_She loves him, she loves him_   
_I'm gonna keep it to myself_   
_She loves him, she loves him_   
_She loves him, she loves him_   
_This time_   
_I'm gonna keep me all to myself_

Rin shook his head, not wanting to lose himself just yet. He wanted the pleasure to last forever. "N-No, ah! Not yet . . . Ryuji!" he cried out, now moving his hips. His tail lashed slightly and wrapped it self around Bon's wrist loosely. 

Bon gripped his tail and laid back, letting it slip through his fingers. He watched Rin shudder, "You're tightening around me" he murmured. "You want this, I know you do" he was close too, he wanted to release inside of the blue haired boy. He closed his eyes, he was so hard it hurt. "Damn it" he gritted his teeth, "Rin" he laid his head back into the pillow. 

_She loves him, she loves him_   
_And he makes me want to hand myself over_   
_She loves him, she loves him_   
_She loves him, she loves him_

Rin could feel Bon release inside of him. He was beginning to feel dirty, the way he was being toyed with. He loved it, he wanted so much more. He arched his back, a heat pooling in his belly as he came closer and closer to his climax. He bought his hands up to his cheeks, crying out and slowly lowering his back.

Ryuji sat up, a hand slipping onto Rin's lower back as the panting demon came. "That's it" he looked down at the panting boy. "Lose yourself" he lifted his other hand, pulling Rin into his arms. 

_And he makes me want to hand myself over_


End file.
